


Kneesocks

by PoisonWrites



Series: Cherry Blossoms and Other Colors [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonWrites/pseuds/PoisonWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan buys himself a skirt while in Japan, and decides to try it on for Phil. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5218403">Dragonfly</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneesocks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Phan Week nsfw prompt day 2: Rimming
> 
> Sort of a sequel to my last fic, but it takes place after they get home from Japan. This can be read as a standalone as well though, so no pressure to go back and read the first.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy xx

“So,” Dan asked, giving a small flourish of his hips as he did so, “what do you think?” 

Phil stared at Dan’s slightly tan thighs as they went up, up from the knee high socks he wore and disappearing underneath…

“It’s nice. Suits you much better than that old one.”

Obviously not the immaculate praise he was looking for, Dan harrumphed and crossed his arms, cocking his hips to one side. Somehow, he still managed to look boyish in a pleated, black skirt.

“I’ll have you know I had to do Jenny’s maths homework for three weeks before she let me buy that ‘old’ one from her. For 30 pounds, no less.”

Phil leaned back on their couch, still eyeing Dan up and down, “It was a good investment” he assured in his best business man voice; cool and controlled. He remembered that skirt, red plaid and just the tiniest bit too tight on Dan’s teenage waist. It was already partially worn out by the time Phil even got to see Dan in it, but Phil never asked from what. He reminded himself Dan _did_ have a life before him.

“And this is an even better one,” Dan moved a little closer to Phil, uncrossing his arms and bringing his hands down to fiddle with the hem of the skirt, “it actually fits me.” 

Phil hummed in agreement and took in his boyfriend’s image: the knee socks, the black skirt, and his attack on titan jumper. The skirt had come with a button-up shirt, but the shoulders were too small and didn’t allow for the front to be buttoned. It didn’t matter, the jumper/skirt ensemble suited Dan much better than a school girl costume, in Phil's opinion. Something about the jumper made it look more natural, more _Dan_.

“What did the people in the store think when they caught you buying it?” Phil laughed, holding out his hand to beckon Dan forward. Dan obliged, taking his hand and allowing himself to be pulled forward.

“Oh, probably that I was just another weirdo, white boy tourist, looking to sniff the fabric or something.” Dan fell into Phil’s lap, sideways to where he had to turn to look his boyfriend in the eyes. 

“You mean that wasn’t your plan for tonight?” Phil raised an eyebrow, trying to restrain a smile but failing when Dan moved forward and kissed him. 

Dan smelled nice, freshly showered from a day of unpacking from their trip to Japan. His hair was still damp at the ends, and the faint smell of jasmine wafted from his hair, his hands which were placed gently on Phil’s neck. 

The two of them sat like that for a while, kissing each other slowly and sweetly, happy to be back in their apartment. Kissing in Japan had had a certain thrill to it, but the intimacy lost its sparkle the days following the time they were interrupted mid-shibari. Phil had come back to the room and loosened the knots for Dan, both thoroughly turned off by the interruption.

Phil began to slide his hand up Dan’s thigh, softly rubbing at first, and then higher as Dan deepened their kiss. Dan moaned into his boyfriend’s mouth as he rucked up his skirt, digging into the soft, fleshy parts of his thigh.

“Ah-“ Dan broke the kiss, pulling back enough to rest his forehead against Phil’s. Phil’s hand stayed where it was. “Do you wanna…pick up where we left off the other night? Before real life interrupted?” 

Phil answered by moving both his hands and his head at the same time, locking his lips with Dan’s once more while his hands moved under his skirt. In one fell move, he stood up from the couch, firmly holding Dan to him.

“Phil!” Dan yelped, “At least warn me first!” He said as he wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s middle to steady himself. Phil seemed pleased with his gesture, laughing at Dan’s frantic reaction to the sudden movement. He wasn’t strong by any means, but he had learned how to pick Dan up over the years, the right ways to distribute his weight so as not to drop him.

They made it to their bedroom, Phil laying his taller boyfriend down before climbing on top of him. His hand moved up the side of his skirt, exposing more of his thighs, opening wider to accommodate Phil between them.

After a second, Phil pulled back, “Are you not wearing pants?” He raised an eyebrow.

“They were too long for the skirt. Besides, I think you of all people know I don’t own women’s panties.” 

Phil leaned back in to kiss Dan, who wrapped his arms around the back of Phil’s neck and pulled him in closer, their bodies flush together. “Maybe one day.”

Dan couldn’t restrain a chuckle at that, “Right, one day.”

Phil’s hands moved from under Dan’s skirt to up his jumper in no time, palms flat against his chest and moving up and down. He flicked at Dan’s nipple once, twice, until the other man made a sound between a moan and a giggle. At that point Phil caught his thumbs on the hem of the black jumper, bunching it up around Dan’s armpits to expose him. His chest was just as flushed as his face, his full body blushes an endearing characteristic of Dan’s. Phil smiled to himself and began kissing down his smooth chest, down to his navel.

“Ah, Phil…” Dan murmured, one hand having moved to the sheets and the other into Phil’s hair. He fisted the locks between his fingers, tufts of the black strands poking through. Phil could feel Dan restraining himself from pushing him down farther, to where his skirt was beginning to tent.

Well, Phil wouldn’t want to deprive Dan.

Moving from Dan’s hips to his thighs once more, Phil pushed the black fabric up just enough to where Dan was exposed, his cock just as flushed as the rest of his body, if not more. The mere sensation of the cloth being moved over him was enough to have Dan gasping, bucking his hips up just slightly before Phil steadied him. 

Phil went about taking the other’s length into his mouth, all the way to the hilt on the first try and making Dan whimper. He felt the fist in his hair tighten, which was his signal that Dan was enjoying himself.

He worked on blowing him for a while, long, drawn out movements with his mouth and tongue enough to have Dan shaking, but not enough to make him cum. It was driving the other crazy, drawing it out like this; he could tell. Dan’s desperation only made Phil smirk around the other’s cock, humming as he moved up and down at a glacial pace.

“Dan,” He looked up after a moment, taking his mouth off of his member with a wet, popping sound, “do you remember what we did the first time you ever wore a skirt for me?” 

“Uh?” Dan took in a shaky breath, obviously trying to compose himself enough to answer. “You fucked me so hard I couldn’t walk right the next day? You told me that if it didn’t go away, that I should tell my friends that I sat on a porcupine while visiting you.”

“That advice still stands, you know.” He giggled.

“Yeah,” Dan laughed as well between breathing in deeply once more.

“There was something else we did,” Phil briefly rested his cheek against Dan’s inner thigh, the other only slightly flinching at the feel of his stubble, “would you…?”

“Would I what?” 

“Turn over for me. And, oh, hand me the lube out of the drawer, please.”  

Dan rolled his eyes, but did as he was asked, “Not the first time I’ve heard that this week.”

“Probably won’t be the last either” Phil quipped. 

As Dan handed him the lube, Phil took his time to move the skirt away from Dan’s ass. Round and soft, it was a part of Dan that Phil enjoyed for all the obvious reasons. The fact that he was able to touch it as much as he wanted hadn’t waned his interest over the years, and if anything, only heightened it. Phil liked to think of himself as a man with generous self control, seeing as he didn’t end up groping his boyfriend’s arse in public constantly. 

He set the lube down next to him and set to groping Dan’s cheeks a bit more, before softly biting into one. Dan yelped but didn’t quite pull away, instead rocking his hips backwards towards the pain.

The first time they ever did this, Dan had been shaking all over, ass in the air and thighs just barely propping himself up. He could narrowly keep his eyes open, embarrassed how much he was enjoying the shameless act, and now was no different. As Phil spread his boyfriend’s cheeks and licked at his hole, the other actually jolted forward, bumping himself against the headboard.

 “ _Phil!_ ” He said, sounding scandalized, as though they had never done anything worse. 

“What?”

“That’s so _rude_!”

“We’ve done it before,” he reminded his boyfriend, who readjusted himself on the bed. He gave Dan a chance to speak, but for once, he didn’t have anything to say. “We can, uh, not do that if you want? I just thought…”

Dan turned from his place face down on the bed, to shoot Phil a look. “Well,” he fumbled with the sleeves of his jumper, pulling them over his knuckles, “it’s not like I want to stop. Just…give a guy some warning next time, will you?” He was red as a tomato now, and he went back to burying his face in his arms, crossed over the pillow. 

“Right…” Phil agreed, and then moved forward, pressing a cheeky kiss to Dan’s bum, “you’re cute.”

“ _Shuddup_ ” came Dan’s muffled response.

It was a sweet moment, but Phil was ready to get back to what he had been doing. He moved Dan’s skirt back once again, and began to lick with a flattened tongue at his hole. After a minute of doing this, Phil heard Dan stifle a moan, which only encouraged him.

He made quicker movements, pressing in deeper with his tongue until he was past the tight ring of muscle. As he did this, he felt Dan relax, becoming pliant to his boyfriend’s touch. He was whimpering from the head of the bed, now seemingly lost in his own lust. It was cute to Phil, the way he squirmed back against him, obviously enjoying the act much more than he wanted to let on.

After a while, Phil pulled back, taking the bottle of lube and opening it to prep his own fingers. Starting with two, he teased Dan for only a second before pushing in, the other barely choking back a moan by biting his lip.

“That okay?” Phil asked, keeping an eye on his boyfriend’s face for any signs of discomfort. Although, judging by the cute little sounds he was making as he pressed back against Phil, Dan was anything but uncomfortable.  

When Dan closed his eyes and hummed in response, Phil took that as his cue to start moving, working his fingers inside him, slowly at first and then with a steady rhythm. Over their five years together, Phil had learned how and where to move to make Dan completely unravel. He waited though, drawing out the buildup before pushing him over the edge.

As he could feel Dan starting to get closer, steadily becoming more and more undone from his place on the bed, Phil moved back to lick at him, pressing quick kisses where his fingers disappeared inside. 

“Phil,” Dan moaned, his face now buried in the pillow he was clutching, white-knuckled. Phil hummed back in response, angling his fingers _just right_ , and hitting his boyfriend’s prostate.

“Ah!” He rocked roughly back, then jolted forward, the sudden, intense stimulation almost too much to bear. “I’m gonna-“ He whined, the words turning into a cry as Phil sped up his movements. 

“Go on,” Phil urged, pulling away from him momentarily before resuming his movements.

“I-I’m cumming, Phil-!” He cried out, moaning loudly as he came hard against the inside of his skirt. He trembled all over, his orgasm rushing through him as Phil worked him through it, slowing down to a gentle pace.

Dan dropped down onto the bed, groaning as he realized he was laying on his own cum. “Gross” he remarked, rolling over and facing Phil. 

His face was pink, and his forehead was shiny with a thin layer of sweat. He looked fucked out, and maybe slightly embarrassed? His eyes looked as they did after the first time he and Phil tried rimming, unfocused on a spot somewhere behind Phil’s head. He looked gorgeous.

Phil used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth, afterward flopping down on his stomach as well. He rested his head on Dan’s stomach, soft enough to make him smile to himself.

“That really was rude,” Dan said after a minute, a slight humor to his voice to where Phil knew he was pleased with himself.

“Are you complaining, or…?” Phil looked up and raised an eyebrow.

“No, just stating a fact” he grinned down at Phil. “You still hard?”

“God,” Phil laughed, nuzzling his face into his boyfriend’s stomach, “painfully.”

“I can help you with that,” Dan offered, carding his hands through Phil’s black hair.

“Please do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you liked this, and would like to see more! Thanks!


End file.
